At The Start Of Another School Year
by chucha-chan
Summary: My very first fanfiction about GaaLee. Lee is the school reject. Gaara is the new kid. Will they become friends & tackle the life of High School?


At the start of another year of school, Lee, the schools reject, was happy to know that there was going to be a new kid, in his year level, that he could hopefully befriend. On the first day, the new kid, by the name of Gaara, had already gotten a few detentions for disobeying teachers & causing fights. Gaara had people say that he was so cool for standing up to the teachers without giving a damn. Gaara didn't give a rat's ass what other people thought of him, he just wanted to be alone.

During lunch, he spotted a lonely black haired boy sitting under a tree, eating his lunch. Gaara was about to leave, until he saw a group of people throw food at the poor boy. Gaara knew what it was like to be bullied, he suffered throughout his whole life. He fisted his lunch in his hand, clutching it tightly. "Noo...l-leave me aloooone..." the bullied boy sobbed. Gaara walked over to them, he tapped one of the bullies on the shoulder. The bully looked up "Hey guys! It's that guy who disses the teachers! Way to go, man" Gaara punched him in the face, hard. The other bullies looked over "Daisuke!" Some called, over to the injured bully. "Piss off" Gaara growled. "Leave the boy alone". Some of the bullies helped their fallen friend, some bolted, while others tried to throw in punches & kicks. Gaara dodged them all, then he decided to punch them, to make them feel the pain they put their victim through. Soon enough they all left

Lee shuddered, hugging himself tightly. He tightly closed his eyes & let the tears run down his red cheeks. One of the bullies came back, resulting in Gaara throwing his forgotten lunch at them, causing the bully to back off, then bolt. Gaara turned to the bully victim. He looked so distraught, scared & lonely, just like how Gaara used to be. Gaara crouched in front of the scared boy, he lightly tapped his shoulder, causing the bully victim to look up. "You okay?" Gaara asked. Lee shrugged as he wiped away his tears. Gaara sat next to him "The name's Gaara by the way. What's yours?" he asked while searching for any other random bullies to beat up. Lee shakily sighed "Lee". He bought his knees to his chest & cuddled himself closely. "Why do they pick on you?" Gaara had to know, he didn't see anything wrong with the boy. Lee lifted his head "I d-dunno really. Th-they've always b-b-been picking on me..." He sobbed out. Gaara finishing his search for bullies, looked at Lee "Why do you let them pick on you?" Now Gaara was slightly curious. "Because what they say i-is true" Lee mumbled out. Gaara lifted a hairless eyebrow. "Th-they say I'm a l-loser, a-a loner & a n-nobody". Gaara looked at Lee with pity, the poor boy had no self-esteem, he let himself be bullied.

Gaara stared into the distance "I used to be bullied too...". Lee just looked at Gaara "R-really?". Gaara nodded "Just stand up to them, I had no one by side to help me, but now I can help you in a sense". Lee lightly smiled "Thank you Gaara. Thank you for scaring off my bullies, thank you for talking to me, thank you for helping me through my pain & thank you for being my friend". Gaara's eyes widened "You consider me as your friend?" he was shocked. Lee stopped hugging himself & nodded. Gaara looked down at the grass "Thank you Lee". While Gaara looked at the grass, he noticed his hand was sooooo close to Lee's. He, very lightly, blushed as he thought about placing his hand on top of Lee's. But he did as his desire instructed him to. Lee quickly turned his head to face Gaara. Gaara unconsciously entwined their fingers together, causing Lee to blush

Months later, Lee's self esteem sky rocketed & his bullies no longer picked on him, because he hung out with Gaara. Over the last couple of months, Gaara had told Lee all about his life. Lee hugged Gaara, even though Gaara tensed in his arms, he told Gaara that they were friends till the end. Gaara relaxed in Lee's hug. Friends...they both couldn't believe it, they finally had a friend. Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around Lee's neck, hugging him back shyly. Lee beamed, Gaara was opening up. In those hugs, Gaara felt unusually safe, happy & loved. The more hugs he got, the more safer, happier, & loved he felt. He'd even start snuggling into the hugs, when no one else was around. Lee enjoyed the fact that someone wanted to be his friend, but another feeling arose, a strong feeling. A feeling where he wanted to protect the small red head, help him through each day.

One day Lee invited Gaara over, hoping that the red head would say yes. Gaara smiled lightly "Sure". After school, both boys walked to Lee's house. Gaara looked around, surveying the new surroundings. This was the first time going over to Lee's house, & he was excited. Lee sighed "My house, its nothing like yours Gaara". Gaara looked up. Lee had gone over to Gaara's house a few times. He was amazed, Gaara's house was a mansion! Gaara even introduced Lee to his siblings. Lee thought they were nice, normally rich people were snobs, but not this family. "What do you mean?" Gaara noticed the further on they walked, the crummier the houses became. "It's a small unit, one bedroom, small kitchen, small lounge room & small bathroom". Gaara smiled "I don't care about that. As long as you're there, it'll be good enough for me". Lee blushed "Thank you". Gaara asked "What are we gonna do when we get there?". Lee almost stopped in his tracks "Umm...watch TV, eat food, uhh...talk about anything..." Lee had no entertainment at his house, except for his 50cm TV. Gaara looked at his feet as they walked "D-do you want take-out tonight?" Gaara shyly asked. Lee scratched his head "I don't have enough money for such luxuries". Gaara wraps his arm around Lee's waist "That's where I come in. I got some cash".

Lee was blushing like mad as Gaara's arm snaked around his waist. "N-no! I cant l-let you do th-that..." Lee stuttered. Gaara tightens his hold "It's only fair, you invited me to your house, since you are low on money, I'll buy take-out". Lee smiled "You'd really do that?". Gaara let go of Lee & looked in his wallet. Lee's jaw hung loose, there was $400 in there! Gaara closed his wallet & put it back into his pocket. "Need any food?" Gaara asked. Lee responded "Yes. B-But don't sp-spend that money o-on me!!! Spend it on s-something useful". Gaara shook his head "I don't care what you say, you need food, so I'm gonna get it. So...you want pizza or chicken & chips?". Lee gently hugged Gaara "Anything you want" he whispered in Gaara's ear, making him lightly shudder.

After they finished shopping & bought tea, they went to Lee's house. "Pizza sure smells good Gaara" Lee rubbed his belly. Gaara groaned "You're not the one carrying it. It's boiling". Lee quickly unlocked the door, letting themselves in before Lee locked it back up again. Gaara sighed in relief as he placed the pizzas on the kitchen table. Lee put the food away. He smiled gratefully at Gaara "Thank you so much Gaara! I was sure I was about to starve" he said as he placed things in the fridge. Gaara came up behind Lee, just as he was about to say _you're welcome_, Lee quickly turned around. Both froze as their lips connected. Lee's heart was pounding against his rib cage as he face began to redden. Gaara had to stifle a moan, Lee's lips were so smooth. Gaara's heart sped up, quickly heating his face. Gaara jumped away "S-sorry". Lee quickly touched his lips. "U-umm...nah, i-its okay. Let's eat, &...umm...watch TV" Lee slowly spoke out. Gaara looked at his feet "Real sorry". Lee shut the fridge door & hugged the small boy "C'mon, its starting to become awkward, let's have something to eat & forget it ever happened". Even though Lee said 'forget it ever happened', he didn't mean it. That memory was burnt into his mind forever. Gaara so badly felt weird, but he wanted to kiss Lee again, but more passionately.

They watched an action movie, with the pizza in-between them. Every now & again, both their hands would glide over each other as they went to grab another slice of pizza. Once the movie was over & the pizza was gone, it started to feel awkward again. Lee threw the pizza boxes in the bin & sat next to Gaara. He hugged the small boy "Thanks for the pizza" he whispered. Gaara's skin prickled at the sensation of Lee's arms around his waist. Lee placed his head on Gaara's chest. He heard Gaara's heart beat quicken. Lee looked at Gaara "You okay?". Gaara nodded, unable to say anything at the moment. "With out you Gaara, I would've been a dead man" Lee said as he placed an innocent kiss on Gaara's cheek. Gaara closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lee's lips. Lee then placed a kiss on Gaara's lips. Gaara moaned, before he knew what he was doing. As Gaara moaned, Lee slipped his tongue into Gaara's mouth. They both had a tongue battle to see who was the dominant kisser, but Lee quickly won that. Lee sat on Gaara's lap, straddling him, as they continued kissing. Gaara's hands had minds of their own, as they explored Lee. Gaara moaned loudly as Lee ravished his mouth. Lee thought Gaara was a great first time kisser. Gaara thought he died & went to heaven, that's how good the kiss was. "Mmmm...hmmm" Gaara moaned. They both broke away to breathe.

"...L-Lee?" Gaara barely asked. Lee tossed his head back, trying to get some air back into his lungs. He finally got enough air to say "S-sorry...". Gaara tilted his head slightly "Why? Why are you sorry?". Lee looked at him & smiled "Your f-face is red & your eyes are glazed" He was changing the subject. Gaara looked away "Why. Are. You. Sorry?" He demanded. Lee blushed "It just happened, &-&...umm...I'm sorry I'm not a...uhh...a good kisser. I never...k-kissed anyone before..." He stumbled out. Gaara's eyes popped out "Really!?" He was shocked. Lee looked away. "Th-that was your first ever kiss? It was amazing!!" Gaara thought Lee was experienced in the kissing department, because that kiss made him feel like he was floating on air. Lee shyly looked up at Gaara again. "Y-you think so?" Lee twiddled his thumbs shyly. Gaara just kissed him again, just as passionate as their last kiss.

Lee pulled away to breathe. Gaara was blushing like mad "Erm...". He didn't know what to do or what to say to Lee. Lee asked "Do you like me? As in 'like' like me?". Gaara fidgeted awkwardly "I...I...u-umm...w-well I-I guess...so. Wh-why?" He felt weird. His stomach was doing flip flops, his palms were sweating & he felt so out of place at the moment. Lee scratched the back of his head "Well, because I 'like' like you too" He stared deep into those endless light teal eyes. "...Lee..." Gaara's eyes became half lidded, as Lee leant forwards again. "Gaara...". Lee placed a reassuring kiss on Gaara's lips. Lee got off of Gaara & grabbed his wrist, pulling the small redhead up. "...?" Gaara looked at Lee in a confused manner. Lee smiled slightly & stuttered "W-wanna go to...umm...m-my room & do st-stuff?". Gaara caught on, he leant in & whispered in Lee's ear "What kind of _stuff_?". Lee shivered "Uhh..." He was at a loss of words. "...sex?..." Gaara whispered very quietly. Lee jumped "Gaara!? A-are you a v-v-virgin?". Gaara looked at the ground & sighed while nodding his head "Are y-you?" He asked Lee. Lee gulped "MmmHmm" He nodded his head too. Gaara snuggled up against Lee "Lee?". Lee patted Gaara's red hair "Yeah?". Gaara looked into Lee's caramel brown eyes "Make a man out of me...". Lee blushed as he picked Gaara up, bridal style. Gaara squeaked as he was being picked up, he definitely didn't feel like the _big, tough _bully, like he used to be a few months ago. Lee changed him, maybe for the better

Lee gently placed Gaara on the bed, as if Gaara was a priceless antique that was fragile & that could easily break. But to Lee, Gaara was priceless. Gaara sighed contently as Lee locked the bedroom door. The bed was a bit old, too old. Hopefully it could with stand the two of them having sex, without falling apart. Lee crawled on top of Gaara "Are you sure?". Gaara shyly smiled "I trust you" He truly did. Lee was his first & only friend, his best friend, his soon to be lover, he trusted Lee with his life. That feeling Lee gave Gaara made Gaara feel happy. He blushed & whispered "Lee...do me, screw me, fuck me till I can't breathe..._please?_". Lee smiled in a dominant way "Of course"

"Ohh...Lee!". So far, both boys were naked & lying in bed. Lee was on top, currently fingering Gaara's opening. Gaara was seeing stars as Lee continued jabbing his prostate. "M-mooooore..." Gaara groaned out, he felt indescribable. His eyes were half closed, cheeks were flushed & was sweating like crazy. The more Lee hit Gaara's prostate, the larger Gaara's erection became. "Mmmmh...ohhh..." Gaara was close now, he could feel it. Lee smiled as Gaara moaned in ecstasy, "Am I doing well Gaa-chan?". Gaara panted "Sooo goooood...ahhn...LEE!!!" Gaara screamed as he finally came. Lee took out his fingers "You ready now?" He asked seductively. Gaara pulled Lee down for a spine tingling kiss. "...yes"

Gaara was excited & nervous at the same time. Lee got up & went into the bathroom to get some lube. Gaara blushed when he saw Lee approach him, "I'm not sure if I'll do this right, the sex I mean" Lee grumbled. "Its okay, I-I mean you gotta start off somewhere. I know you won't hurt me" Gaara stuttered, causing Lee to smile "I love you Gaa-chan". Gaara closed his eyes & smiled "I love you too Lee-kun. Now...SCREW ME!" He shouted out the last part. Lee applied the lubricant, then crawled on top of Gaara "Of course". He slowly & gently pushed into Gaara, "Ahh! ...ow..." Gaara hissed in pain. His whole body tensed, as he panted faster. "Calm down" Lee said, then he whispered "Relax. Its okay, its gonna get better. I promise. You want me to continue?". Gaara breathed deeper breaths, then slowly nodded when he felt relaxed enough. Lee thought _It'll be better if I push in all the way, all at once. Get the pain outta the way, so we can have fun & pleasure_.

Lee pushed in all the way, as quickly as possible. Gaara howled in pain "Oww! It hurts! ahh..." Tears fell out of his eyes & spilled down his cheeks. Lee gently nipped at Gaara's earlobe, waiting for the younger boy to relax. "...Lee? Please b-be...gentle" Gaara spoke softly as he shifted his hips as a sign to continue. Lee kissed Gaara tenderly "I will, dont worry". Lee pulled back, then slowly & gently pushed back in. Gaara sobbed quietly, as much as he was enjoying this intimate moment with Lee, it just caused him pain, like he was being ripped apart from the inside. Lee stopped when he saw Gaara crying "Gaara?" He was worried. Gaara watched as Lee wiped the tears away with his fingers "It hurts...". Lee smiled when he got an idea...

Gaara was angry. He was in pain, & all Lee was doing was smiling. _Smiling!_ Just as he was going to shout at Lee, Lee put a hand around Gaara's manhood & pumped it. Slowly & steadily, gradually picking up pace. Gaara closed his eyes & moaned. Then suddenly Lee started thrusting into him, causing a bit of discomfort for Gaara. Soon Lee pumped & thrusted in time of each other. Gaara moaned loudly _Lee's good at this..._ Gaara thought. He wrapped an arm around Lee's neck & pashed him, in the heat of the moment. Both boys were sweating, hard & flushed. "Oh fuck…LEE!!! I'm gonna, oh! IM GONNA—!" Gaara screamed moment before he came


End file.
